Schach Matt
by Nirvanya
Summary: Cassidy Shepherd. Eigentlich eine Expeditionsteilnehmerin wie jede andere. Eigentlich. Doch neben einer außergewöhnlich hohen Toleranzgrenze gegenüber Rodney, hat sie auch etwas an sich, dass sie interessant für Col. Sheppard macht.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört weder Stargate Atlantis, noch die darin vorkommenden Charaktere. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen Personen sind nicht beabsichtigt.

**Inhalt:** Cassidy Shepherd. Eigentlich eine Expeditionsteilnehmerin wie jede andere. Eigentlich. Doch neben einer außergewöhnlich hohen Toleranzgrenze gegenüber Rodney, hat sie auch etwas an sich, dass sie interessant für Col. Sheppard macht. Und das sind nicht nur die Rechtschreibfehler in ihrem Nachnamen.

**Schach Matt  
****Prolog**

Langsam hatte sich eine gewisse Routine eingestellt. Vor anderthalb Monaten hätte sie es nicht für möglich gehalten. Vor anderthalb Monaten hatte sie auch nicht gedacht, dass es möglich wäre auf einen anderen Planten zu reisen, geschweige denn ein anderes Universum. Und doch war sie hier. Der Sicherheit der Milchstraße entflohen, die Gefahren und Abenteuer der Pegasusgalaxie begrüßend.

Und selbst wenn man die ungeplanten Ereignisse auf Atlantis bedachte, es gab doch Dinge, auf die sie sich in den letzten zwei Wochen verlassen konnte. Zum einen war es die Tatsache, jeden Tag kurz nach dem Aufwachen als erstes das Rauschen des Meeres zu hören, zum anderen war es ein angeblich – sie selbst konnte das nicht beurteilen – genialer Wissenschaftler den sie seit ihrer Ankunft am ersten Tag regelmäßig wiedergesehen hatte.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie daran zurückdachte. Sie war gerade erst in Atlantis angekommen, und sollte ihre erste Schicht als neue Ärztin unter Dr. Carson Becketts Leitung antreten. Dr. Beckett, oder Carson, wie sie ihn nannte, hatte ihre kleine Einführungsrunde gerade beendet, als ein untersetzter Mann mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck in die Krankenstation gelaufen kam.

Sie hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet, und war überrascht wie relaxt der Arzt an ihrer Seite geblieben war. „Carson!", hatte der Mann gerufen, und der angesprochene hatte ihr „Hypochonder" ins Ohr geflüstert. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Das erklärte vieles.

„Rodney", hatte der schottische Arzt in begrüßt, „was können wir für Sie tun?" Etwas außer Atem war dieser Rodney Wer-auch-immer stehen geblieben. „Ich habe so ein Jucken in der Zehe, Carson." Sie hatte sich ein Grinsen verkneift. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass ihm nicht wirklich etwas fehlte, und in Gedanken hatte sie den Arzt beinahe bemitleidet, bis sie gehört hatte, was er zu seinem neuen Patienten gesagt hatte: „Rodney, tut mir leid, aber Sie müssen sich an Dr. Shepherd wenden, ich soll Major Lorne auf eine Mission begleiten."

Zweifelnd war ihre Augenbraue nach oben gewandert. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst gewesen sein? Und offensichtlich war auch dieser Rodney dieser Meinung. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen war er vor ihnen gestanden und hatte mehrmals den Mund geöffnet, ohne etwas zu sagen. „Oh, ich bin sicher, ihr werdet euch prächtig verstehen. Bis dann Rodney, Cassidy."

Sie hatte ihm ihre Hand hingestreckt und wurde ihm Gegenzug von ihm kritisch beäugt. „Ich bin Doktor Cassidy Shepherd." Als er noch immer keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihren Gruß zu erwidern, hatte sie hinzugefügt: „Immunologin."

Und als sie es schon nicht mehr erwartet hatte, stellte er seine Musterung ein, und stellte sich ihr ebenfalls vor. „Doktor Rodney McKay. Astrophysik." Sich innerlich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend, hörte sie sich seine Beschwerden, und auch die von ihm gestellte Diagnose an.

So hatten sie sich kennen gelernt. Und mittlerweile wandte sich Rodney, oder Dr. McKay, wie sie ihn nannte mit seinen Beschwerden nicht mehr an Carson, sondern an Cassidy. Wussten die Antiker warum.

Nun, heute war sie gerade erst aufgestanden, hatte natürlich einige Minuten nur im Bett gelegen und dem Rauschen des Meeres gelauscht, und war nun auf dem Weg in die Kantine, um vor ihrer Schicht noch schnell eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Laut ihren Berechnungen, und man musste hinzufügen, die waren in den letzten 2 Wochen mehr als nur präzise gewesen, konnte sie sich heute wieder auf einen Besuch ihres derzeitigen Lieblingsphysikers einstellen. Nicht dass es so wäre, als würde sie viele Physiker kennen. Ehrlich gesagt konnte sie sie locker an einer Hand abzählen. Rodney und einen Nörgler namens Kavanaugh. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie sich lieber mit McKays Wehwehchen herumschlug, als mit Kavanaughs Lästereien.

Mittlerweile befand sich das pegasus'sche Äquivalent zu gebratenem Speck auf ihrem Teller bereits in bester Gesellschaft eines Stückes Toast. Jetzt musste sie nur noch einen leeren Platz finden. Was sie, wie sie beinahe lächelnd bemerkte gar nicht so schwierig war.

Zielstrebig ging sie mit ihrem Tablett auf den Tisch zu, an dem Dr. Rodney McKay alleine saß. Mit einem gutgelaunten: „Guten Morgen, Dr. McKay", stellte sie ihr Frühstück vor sich ab, und setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. Sein Grummeln entlockte ihr ein weiteres Grinsen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie auch nichts anderes erwartet. Cassidy wusste zwar nicht wie er sich anderen gegenüber verhielt, aber wenn er ihr nicht gerade mit seinen Problemen, sei es nun körperliche, oder physikalische, dann war er nicht gerade der gesprächigste Mensch, den sie hier kennen gelernt hatte.

Nicht erwartend mit ihm ein Gespräch zu führen, ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum wandern. Lächelte den Menschen zu, die sie mittlerweile kennen gelernt hatte und versuchte sich die Gesichter jener einzuprägen, mit denen sie noch nicht das Vergnügen hatte. In Gedanken zweifelte sie daran, sich jemals alle merken zu können. Sie war eben auch nicht perfekt. Von dem, was sie von Carson erfahren hatte, merkte sich McKay nicht einmal die Namen seiner Wissenschaftler. Und das als Abteilungsleiter. Bemerkenswerter Weise merkte er sich jedoch ihren Namen.

Bei seinem zweiten Besuch der Krankenstation während ihres Aufenthaltes hier, hatte er – sehr zu Carsons Erheiterung – nach ihr, und zwar ausdrücklich nach ihr, verlangt. Nur um sich über eine schlaflose Nacht zu beschweren. Und nach einem kleinen Muntermacher zu fragen. Und da sie seiner Bitte – scheinbar – nachgekommen war, war sie nun seine Nummer Eins Ärztin. Und ehrlich gesagt störte es sie nicht. Sie fand es eher erheiternd, während alle anderen – außer Carson, als Freund durfte er so etwas natürlich nicht - über McKays Hypochondrie und Macken schimpften.

Durch ihr mehr oder weniger reichhaltiges Frühstück gestärkt verließ sie mit einem fröhlichen: „Schönen Tag noch, Dr. McKay!", den Speisesaal und machte sie auf einen weiteren Tag in der Pegasusgalaxie gefasst.

**Prolog Ende**


	2. 1 Kapitel

**Kapitel 1**

Fröhlich wie immer und durch ein sättigendes Frühstück für den Tag gerüstet, führte Cassidys Weg sie flotten Schrittes einmal mehr in die Krankenstation. Erstaunlich, wie schnell sie eine Routine entwickelt hatte. Leise vor sich her summend, setzte die Ärztin sich an ihren Laptop.

„Na, leisten Sie uns heute wieder Gesellschaft?", wurde sie von Doktor Keller gefragt und Cassidy antwortete nur lächelnd: „Hin und wieder muss man sich unter das sterbliche Volk mischen. Aber keine Sorge", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu, „ich werde mich nicht allzu lange hier aufhalten. Nach dem Mittagessen widme ich mich wieder wichtigerem."

Die beiden Frauen grinsten einander an, gehörte dieses Geplänkel doch ebenso sehr zu ihrem Alltag wie Doktor Shepherds halbtägliche Aufenthalte in der Krankenstation, gefolgt von der Arbeit in ihrem Labor, bis zum Ende ihrer Schicht. So hatte sie es mit Carson festgelegt, und hatte auch vor, sich daran zu halten. Zugegeben, sie war hier hergekommen, um zu forschen, aber sie war nicht Ärztin geworden, um keine Patienten zu sehen. So konnte sie beides unter einen Hut bringen.

„Ich sehe warum Sie mit Doktor McKay auf einer Wellenlänge liegen." Eine hochgezogene Augenbraue brachte ihre Kollegin zum Weiterreden, „Er ist genauso sehr von sich selbst eingenommen wie Sie."

„Danke, danke", erwiderte Cassidy und die beiden Ärztinnen lachten. „Ich kann auch nichts dafür, dass er an mir anscheinend einen Narren gefressen hat. Aber komischerweise redet er mit mir am wenigsten."

„Sie können sich glücklich darüber schätzen. Ich höre jedes Mal wieder seine Beschwerden über Zelenka und wie sie ihm doch alle geistig unterlegen sind." Doktor Keller hielt inne und unterdrückte offensichtlich ein Kichern. „Sie hätten ihn hören sollen, als sie von dieser Mission zurückgekehrt sind, bei der er herausgefunden hat, dass Colonel Sheppard der MENSA beitreten hätte können."

Cassidy hatte besagen Colonel zwar noch nicht persönlich kennengelernt, aber sein Ruf war ihm schon vorausgeeilt. Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, mit Fug und Recht behaupten zu können, ihn fast genauso gut zu kennen, wie jeder andere in Atlantis. Das heißt, abgesehen von seinem Team und Carson.

„Ich kann es mir fast vorstellen." Die beiden Ärztinnen grinsten sich an. „Ich weiß noch wie er reagiert hat, als ich nur nebenbei erwähnte, wie hoch mein IQ ist." Sie stoppte kurz, „er sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen."

Keine der beiden hatte jedoch während ihrer Tratscherei gehört, wie sich jemand von hinten an sie heranschlich. „Nana, meine Damen, ich darf doch bitten." Die Angesprochenen zuckten zusammen. „Ihr redet von Rodney, nicht?"

Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einem Reh in den Scheinwerdern eines Autos glich hob Doktor Keller die Hände und versuchte sie beide wieder aus diesem Schlamassel zu reden. „Carson, wir-"

„Schon in Ordnung, Liebes. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt." Der Schotte grinste beide an, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sich Doktor Keller mit leicht roten Wangen von ihnen verabschiedete, um nach einer zu langen Nachtschicht in ihr Quartier zu verschwinden.

„Sie sind doch ein guter Freund von Doktor McKay, nicht?" Cassidy sah ihn unschuldig an. Zumindest bemühte sie sich darum. Und scheiterte kläglich, Carsons Ansicht nach. Er konnte den Schalk förmlich aus ihren Augen strahlen sehen.

„Ja", erwiderte er dennoch, gespannt darauf, was als nächstes kam. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte seine neue Ärztin es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Auch wenn sie es meistens gut versteckte.

„Sie haben doch sicher die eine oder andere interessante-"

Carson winkte ab. „Ich bin ein guter Freund von Rodney, und das erlaubt es mir, mich über ihn lustig zu machen, nicht, die eine oder andere interessante Anekdote über ihn mit euch zu teilen." Und das nutzte er auch aus. Bei fast jeder Gelegenheit. Rodney war eben ein zu einfaches Opfer.

Cassidy winkte ab. Sie hatte es überzuckert. Kein über Rodney lästern ohne eigene Beiträge. Zumindest mit Carson. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass andere nicht so zimperlich sein würden. „Und das war eine nette Umschreibung für macht euch wieder an die Arbeit. Schon verstanden, Carson."

Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Laptop zu. Immerhin war sie auch in die Pegasusgalaxie gekommen, um zu arbeiten. Spaß haben konnte sie auch in ihrer Freizeit. Auch wenn diese hier Mangelware war.

Im Moment tanzten animierte Krankheitserreger über ihren Bildschirm. Insgeheim schmunzelte sie darüber. Das IOA setzten große Hoffnungen in ihre Arbeit. Vielleicht würden sie den lantianischen Datenbanken auf _das _Allheilmittel stoßen. Cassidy war da schon etwas realistischer. Sie würde sich auch für mit einem Heilmittel für Krebs begnügen. Aber wenn sie sich nicht konzentrierte, war es noch ein weiterer Weg bis dorthin, als ohnehin schon.

So untersuchte sie weiter die Struktur der Krankheitserreger der gewöhnlichsten Pegasusgalaxiekrankheiten. Oder kurz auch PGK. Für solche Studien hatte sie also all die Jahre gearbeitet und sich in eine fremde Galaxie verschleppen lassen.

Auch Stunden später war sie noch keinen Schritt weitergekommen. Außer dass ihre Augen durch die Arbeit am Laptop schmerzten. Sie seufzte und schaukelte in ihrem Sessel. Hatte denn heute keiner ein medizinisches Problem? Nicht, dass sie dem Personal ihre Gesundheit übel nehmen würde, aber sie brauchte eine Pause. Und da Carson im OP war, konnte nicht einmal er sie ablenken. Sie würde sich sogar über einen simplen Schnupfenpatienten freuen.

Einen Blick auf ihre Uhr werfend, beschloss sie, dass es wohl mehr oder weniger Zeit fürs Mittagessen war. So weit sie das sagen konnte, immerhin hatte sie sich noch nicht wirklich an den Zeitunterschied Erde – Atlantis gewöhnt.

Flink loggte sie sich aus, und fuhr den Laptop herunter. Von ihren vorangegangenen Begegnungen mit Doktor McKay hatte sie gelernt, sich immer auszuloggen. Wer weiß, wer einem den Laptop stahl, um an streng geheime Forschungsergebnisse zu kommen, die einem den Nobelpreis bringen konnten. Und nein, er war nicht paranoid. Das wirkte nur so.

Wenn man über den Teufel nachdachte. Keine Dreiviertelstunde, Linsensuppe und irgendein Stück Fleisch später war Cassidy wieder in der Krankenstation zurück, und wurde von ihrem herzallerliebsten Physiker begrüßt.

„Doktor Shepherd!" Irgendwie wirkte er entfernt wie ein kleines Kind, dass seinen Freunden sein Lieblingsspielzeug zeigen wollte. Diese Illusion wurde aber durch ein gegrummeltes: „Rodney, das letzte Mal als ich nachgesehen habe, war ich noch Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard. Wer von uns beiden hat von Ronon einen Schlag gegen den Kopf bekommen?", etwas zerstört.

Die Ärztin brauchte all ihre Selbstbeherrschung um nicht laut zu lachen. Da war er wieder. Der Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Nur schien er sich dieses Mal schneller wieder einzukriegen, als das letzte Mal, als er eine täuschend echte Nemo Imitation hingelegt hatte.

„Ich habe meine Doktortitel nicht in der Lotterie gewonnen. Für wie dumm halten Sie mich eigentlich?" Sogar der anklagende Unterton war wieder zurück. Und Cassidy konnte sehen, dass Colonel Sheppard gerade drauf und dran war, eine bissige Bemerkung retour zu schicken, so dass sie beschloss, besser jetzt einzugreifen, bevor es noch einen weiteren Verletzten gab. Ob physisch oder psychisch war in dieser Hinsicht egal.

„Doktor McKay, ich habe Sie schon fast vermisst." Hörte sie da Ronon kichern? Unbeeindruckt fuhr sie fort: „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Böse Zungen hätten eine mögliche Auswahl an Beschwerden hinzugefügt, doch nicht Cassidy.

„Ich dachte Sie wären nachmittags im Labor." Ronon und Colonel Sheppard beobachteten die beiden Doktoren, wenn auch aus unterschiedlichen Fachgebieten mit Argusaugen. War da etwas unter ihrem Radar durchgeflogen? Seit wann hatte Rodney Freunde in der medizinischen Abteilung, abgesehen von Carson natürlich? Und warum hatte er das nicht längst erwähnt?

Die Ärztin schmunzelte. „Nicht wenn Carson eine Operation hat und heute sonst niemand hier ist. Wir haben derzeit etwas wenig Personal." Ja, Cassidy hatte sich eigentlich auf einen ruhigen Nachmittag in einem Labor der Antiker gefreut. Wirklich. „Aber wenn Sie wollen, kann ich auch gerne nach jemand anderem rufen, der sich um Sie kümmert, Doktor McKay."

„Ich will Sie beide ja nicht stören, aber eigentlich geht es hier um mich!" Die Szene erinnerte stark an zwei streitende Kleinkinder.

„Keine Sorge, Colonel, Sie stören uns keineswegs. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Rodney grummelte, offensichtlich darüber, übergangen zu werden, doch als das blutige Handtuch sah, dass und er murmelte nur ein leises ‚oh'.

„Sie dachten doch nicht etwa, ich wäre aus Spaß an der Freude hier, oder? Ich verbringe nur ungern jeden zweiten Tag auf der Krankenstation." Worauf der Colonel damit hinauswollte, war selbst Cassidy klar. Oder besonders ihr. Schließlich wurde sie in regelmäßigen Abständen von einem gewissen Hypochonder besucht.

„Danke, Colonel Sheppard, äußerst charmant. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich verbringe lieber meine Zeit hier, als in einem Wraithschiff", sagte Cassidy und zwinkerte dem 2IC der Basis zu. „Doktor Cassidy Shepherd. Immunologie." Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, und im Gegensatz zu McKay ließ er sich nicht lange bitten, und erwiderte ihre Geste. „Freut mich endlich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich wusste es war nur eine Frage der Zeit." Wieder grinste Ronon und Sheppard funkelte ihn böse an.

„Was...", begann er, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Nichts, Colonel. Schon in Ornung. Machen Sie es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich, Ihre Wunde muss genäht werden." Cassidy wartete nicht auf eine Erwiderung, und verschwand um ein Nähset aufzutreiben.

Währenddessen wandte sich Sheppard an seinen Freund: „Haben Sie toll gemacht, Ronon. Wir können nur froh sein, dass Carson nicht hier ist." Im selben Moment als Rodney sagte: „Ja, weil er Sie davor warnen würden, sich gegenseitig zu verstümmeln." Kam auch Cassidy wieder zurück.

Bereits zu oft gesehen habend, wie sein Freund genäht wurde, verabschiedete sich Ronon mit den Worten: „Sheppard, Sie schaffen das auch ohne mich. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Teyla."

Besagter setzte sich begleitet von einem lauten Seufzen auf eines der Betten und antwortete: „Passen Sie auf, dass sie mir nicht Gesellschaft leisten muss." Wobei er sich fast sicher war, das Teyla in der Lage war, sich schneller zu ducken. Oder zu blockieren. Definitiv etwas, an dem er in Zukunft arbeiten musste.

„Werde ich", sagte Ronon und war damit verschwunden.

Cassidy angelte mit ihrem Fuß nach einem der Drehstühle und zog ihn zu sich, um sich darauf zu setzen. „Also, wie ist das passiert Colonel?" Wobei sie sich fragte, ob sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Mit geübten Bewegungen streifte sich die Ärztin ein Paar Handschuhe über und nahm sowohl Nadel als auch Faden in die Hand.

„Sie sind also Doktor Shepherd?", lenkte ihr Patient ab. Wenn er es so wollte. Im Prinzip war es ihr egal, wie er sich verletzt hatte, wenn er beim nächsten Mal vielleicht etwas achtsamer wäre.

„Jep. Halten Sie bitte still. Ich will nicht der Grund sein, dass Sie bei den Frauen nicht mehr so gut ankommen." In Ermangelung einer pfiffigen Antwort wechselte der Colonel lieber das Thema und räusperte sich: „Also, was macht eine Immunologin in der Pegasusgalaxie?"

„Das Selbe wie in der Milchstraße?" Er lachte leise und sie musste grinsen.

„Können Sie sich etwas beeilen?" Cassidy seufzte. Hätte sich dieser Sergeant heute nicht verletzt und würde keine Operation benötigen, könnte sie jetzt in einem ruhigen Labor sitzen, weiter ihren Laptop anstarren, und wäre von den beiden Chaoten hier verschont geblieben. Tief einatmend fragte sie: „Was haben Sie für Beschwerden, Doktor McKay?" So multitaskingfähig war sie, als dass sie nähen konnte, und sich auf die Wehwehchen des Physikers konzentrieren konnte.

„Wie halten Sie ihn aus?" Eingerechnet hatte sie dabei jedoch nicht ihren Patienten. „Das selbe könnte ich Sie fragen, oder?", konterte sie, ohne ihre Augen von der Naht zu lösen.

„Ja, aber ich habe immer eine Zitrone eingesteckt." Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. Und so etwas bezeichnete Doktor McKay als seinen Freund. „Das erleichtert es irgendwie. Zu wissen, dass ich ihn jederzeit zum Schweigen bringen kann." Hätte sie eine Hand frei gehabt, hätte sie sich ans Hirn gefasst. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich sie nicht höre!", kam wieder die Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, die dieses Mal wieder alles andere als amüsiert klang. Deshalb frage Doktor Shepherd ein weiters Mal nach: „Also, was sind Ihre Beschwerden?"

„Ich ... muss das hier vor Sheppard sein?"

Sie warf einen kurzen Blick über ihre Schulter. Konnte es sein dass McKay leicht rot wurde?

„Ich sehe keine-"

„Sparen Sie sich doch bitte Witze über unsere Namensgleichtheit. Wir sind hier fertig, Colonel. Ich glaube ich brauche Ihnen nicht erklären, was Sie beachten müssen." Wie ein Kind welches man beim Keksediebstahl erwischt hatte. Langsam aber sicher konnte Cassidy ihren Feierabend nicht mehr erwarten. Nicht wenn sie zusätzlich zu ihrer Arbeit noch zwei zu groß geratene Kleinkinder und fieser Kopfschmerz plagte.

„Ist das nicht etwas fahrlässig?", wollte Colonel Sheppard wissen und Cassidy drehte sich bewusst von ihm weg, um die Augen zu verdrehen, und das offene Nähset wegzuwerfen. „Carson hat mich vor Ihnen gewarnt. Kommen Sie in einer Woche zum Fäden ziehen." Das sollte er als Zeichen sehen zu verschwinden, aber um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen fügte sie noch hinzu: „Ich hoffe wir sehen uns nicht allzu bald wieder." Ihr liebenswertes Lächeln nahm ihrer Aussage die Schärfe.

„Das kann ich nicht garantieren, Doc."

„Hallo, hier gibt es einen kranken Menschen." Ihren Rücken streckend wandte sie sich ihrem nächsten Patienten zu.

„So, was kann ich für Sie tun, Doktor McKay?", fragte sie, und bedeutete ihm, sich auf das eben von Colonel Sheppard verlassene Bett zu setzten.

„Ich glaube mein Asthma..."

Mehr hörte der frisch genähte Offizier der Air Force nicht mehr, als er um die Ecke verschwand.

**Kapitel 1 Ende**


	3. 2 Kapitel

**Kapitel 2**

Cassidy seufzte. Selbst mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kaffees vor ihrer Nase war es zu früh um hier zu sein. Viel zu früh. Sie wusste nicht, wie das in Schottland war, aber dort wo sie herkam, setzte man keine Besprechung für vor sieben Uhr morgens an. Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und machte sich dann daran, sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben. Wieder einmal. Aber was sie auch tat, es wurde nicht besser. Die Müdigkeit blieb bei ihr wie ein anhänglicher Hund. Oder in ihrem Fall der bessere Vergleich: Wie McKay, wenn er wieder glaubte todkrank zu sein. Könnte sie sich im Moment zwischen diesen beiden entscheiden, würde klar der Doktor gewinnen.

Aus Ermangelung eines Polsters, faltete sie ihre Arme zusammen, und bettete ihren Kopf darauf. Jede Sekunde Ruhe zählte, das hatte sie aus Erfahrung gelehrt, umso mehr murrte sie, als sie keine zwei Augenblicke später Carson sagen hörte: „Kopf hoch, Liebes, nur keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen, wir haben einiges zu besprechen."

Eine Sekunde verging. Zwei Sekunden vergingen, und Cassidy rührte sich nicht. „Jennifer, könnten Sie ihr bitte die Augen aufspreizen und sich alle für sie relevanten Neuerungen merken?", scherzte der Doktor weiter und wurde mit einem: „Ich bin ja wach, Carson. Kein Grund so drastische Maßnahmen á la Tom und Jerry zu ergreifen. Ich habe nur meine Augen ausgeruht."

Der Schotte grinsend schüttelte den Kopf und trat vor seine versammelte, mehr oder weniger wache Abteilung, ein Ausdruck größter Motivation auf seinem Gesicht. Eine Gefühlsregung, die Cassidy nicht wirklich teilen konnte, dennoch klammerte sich an ihrer heiligen Kaffeetasse fest und versuchte ihrem Vorgesetzten zu folgen. Gedanklich zumindest.

Die ersten Minuten gingen an der Immunologin vorbei wie an einem Toten. Es ging so und so immer nur um das Selbe. Das hatte sie in den vergangenen Besprechungen festgestellt. Zuerst erzählte Doctor Zapatero einen bösen Witz über Schotten, Carson fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzt, wies zum wiederholten Mal darauf hin, dass Zapatero so viel bedeutete wie Schuhmacher, und dann wurde von allen Seiten versucht, die Wogen zu glätten.

Als dies endlich geschehen war, hatte sich auch Cassidy soweit im Griff, nicht sofort wieder einzuschlafen, und doch auch etwas aufzunehmen von dem was Carson ihnen sagte. Zumindest mehr oder weniger.

„… müssen mit unseren Ressourcen sorgsam umgehen." Er schaute bedeutsam in die Runde, als wolle er die versammelten Schwestern und Ärzte beinahe dazu auffordern, irgendwelche Einwände vorzubringen, aber selbst Cassidy in ihrem verschlafenen Zustand fand nach der dritten Wiederholung dieser Bitte keine Widerworte mehr.

„Wir haben zwar eine zusätzliche Ärztin bekommen, aber das IOA knausert weiter, und wir wollen ihnen keinen Grund liefern, um uns zu kritisieren." Besagte Ärztin sah weiter arglos in die Runden, und wurde erst dann hellhörig, als einer ihrer Kollegen lästerte: „Vielleicht sollte das jemand an McKay weiterleiten. Wenn er uns nicht immer voll jammern würde-"

Cassidy schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „Keine Sorge, Doktor McKay verschwendet keine unnötigen Ressourcen. Dafür sorge ich schon." Sie setzte sich gerade hin, funkelte Doktor Zapatero herausfordernd an und fügte hinzu: „Zumindest wenn ich ihn behandle."

Carson ging nicht weiter auf ihre Äußerungen ein. Er kannte Zapatero mittlerweile und machte sich nicht mehr zu viel aus seinen Aussagen. Aber mit dem IOA hatte er sich immer noch nicht anfreunden können und er murmelte: „Man sollte meinen ich bin Arzt, kein Buchhalter." Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, beugte sich zu seinem Laptop und an der Leinwand hinter ihm erschien eine Einteilung.

Der Schotte räusperte sich kurz, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Abteilung wiederzuerlangen, die mittlerweile in Privatgespräche vertieft war. „Hier sind die Dienstpläne für die nächsten zwei Wochen. Doktor de Melville wurde nicht für das Notfallteam eingeteilt, er hilft bei einer Epidemie auf M2R – 935. Seinen Platz wird Doktor Shepherd einnehmen." Cassidy blinzelte einmal. Zweimal. Und schnaubte empört als ihr Doktor Keller einen Hieb mit dem Ellbogen gab.

„Jennifer, ich bin voll da. Keine Sorge, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken." Bei ihrem Bett unter anderem. „Schon in Ordnung", sagte sie, „aber warum ich? Gibt es nicht jemanden, der dafür besser geeignet wäre?" Sie blickte auffordernd in die Runde. „Jemanden mit mehr Außeneinsätzen?" Niemand reagierte. „Vielleicht?" Nur Carson lächelte sie freundlich an. In Gedanken fragte sich die Ärztin, was man anstellen musste, um ihn gegen sich aufzuhetzen. Nicht, dass sie es ausprobieren wollte.

„Sie wissen warum Sie nach Atlantis gekommen sind, oder?" Die Angesprochene nickte und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass ihre Kollegen sich wieder anderen Gesprächsthemen widmeten, während sie das mit Carson klärte.

„Weil Sie jemanden brauchten, der sich mit den biologischen und biochemischen Grundlagen der körperlichen Abwehr von Krankheitserregern auskennt und über bestmögliches Wissen unseres Immunsystem verfügt, um reagieren zu können, falls sie eine Krankheit einschleppen?" Sie grinste ihren Chef an und hörte Jennifer neben sich lachend prusten.

„Auch, Liebes, auch." Der Schotte ließ sich durch ihre Antwort nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an ihre manchmal etwas vorlaute Art gewöhnt. Er wurde wieder ernster und sagte: „Aber Sie haben auch schon in Krisengebieten gearbeitet." Und er hätte sich auf die Reaktion seiner neuen Ärztin wetten getraut.

„Schön, dass Sie mein Fachwissen so sehr zu schätzen wissen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an, Schalk in ihren Augen.

„Cassidy, Sie wissen, dass-", versuchte Doktor Beckett sich zu erklären, doch die Amerikanerin unterbrach ihn, offensichtlich eine ihrer neuesten Angewohnheiten: „Keine Sorge, ich weiß was Sie meinen. Sie brauchten jemanden, der sich nicht von Kugelhagel oder ähnlichen abschrecken lässt."

Wieder hörte sie Doktor Keller kichern und Carson wusste im Moment nicht wie er reagieren sollte. „Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm", beschwerte er sich und Cassidy gab nur zurück: „So könnte man es auch sehen." Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf, holte tief Luft und sagte so ruhig er konnte: „Doktor Shepherd, wenn Sie keine Einwände haben-"  
„Ich habe einen Einwand!" Innerlich verdrehte Doktor Beckett die Augen. Warum wollte er Zapatero noch einmal in seinem Team haben? Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Jedes Mal wieder musste er sich mit dem Spanier herumschlagen. Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte.

Cassidy wandte sich an ihre Sitznachbarin: „Wie geht es Ihnen, Jennifer?" Die Jüngere sah sie überrascht an. „Was, Sie wollen sich doch nicht wirklich schon wieder anhören, wie Carson und Zapatero diskutieren, oder?", sagte die Immunologin und entlockte Doktor Keller ein Grinsen. „Nein, Sie haben Recht. Irgendwie wird es mit der Zeit etwas mühsam."

„Überhaupt um diese unchristliche Uhrzeit", pflichtete Cassidy ihr bei.  
Gebannt sahen und hörten die beiden zu, wie Zapatero immer wieder in seine Muttersprache verfiel und Carson sich scheinbar erschöpft in seinen Sessel fallen ließ, noch einmal auf seinen spanischen Kollegen einzureden, bevor er die Besprechung für beendet erklärte.

„Warum konnten wir das nicht später machen, während ich wach bin?", beschwerte sich Cassidy nachdem das medizinische Personal langsam ihre Sachen zusammenpackten und sich an die Arbeit machten und bis auf Carson, Cassidy und Doktor Keller alle den Raum verlassen hatten.  
„Ich dachte mittlerweile hätten Sie die Zeitumstellung überstanden", grinste der Schotte seine Immunologin so charmant an, dass sie nicht einmal im Traum daran denken konnte, seine Worte auf ihre sarkastische Art zu erwidern, während er seinen Laptop zusammenpackte.

„Habe ich auch", lächelte sie stattdessen, „aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich leidenschaftliche Langschläferin bin." Für ihre Ehrlichkeit, auch wenn es ihr genau genommen nichts genützt hätte, hätte sie gelogen, erntete sie ein fröhliches Lachen von den beiden verbliebenen Ärzten.

„Wie haben Sie es dann durch die Ausbildung geschafft?", wollte Jennifer wissen und zwei neugierige Blicke begegneten der Amerikanerin.

„Fragen Sie das nicht mich, Jennifer", winkte sie ab, „Ich weiß es selbst nicht."

„Ach, so schlimm war das doch sicher nicht, Liebes. Man muss es nur wollen", sagte Carson und brachte sie zum Lachen. „Ja, aber normalerweise will ich nicht vor acht Uhr munter sein. Geschweige denn daran denken aufzustehen", erwiderte sie und gähnte um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Holen Sie sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee und dann ab an die Arbeit mit euch beiden", riet der Chirurg bevor er verschwand und Cassidy konnte den Drang zu salutieren nicht unterdrücken, bevor sie sich gemächlich aus ihrem Sessel erhob.

„Sehen wir uns zum Mittagessen?", fragte Jennifer, als die beiden Raum verließen und den Gang Richtung Krankenstation entlang gingen.  
„Wenn ich nicht gerade dabei bin ein Heilmittel für Aids zu finden, können Sie auf mich zählen", sagte sie, zwinkerte ihrer Kollegin zu und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Labor.

Natürlich fand Doktor Shepherd so schnell Allheilmittel und so konnte sie ihr Mittagessen mit Jennifer, inklusive aktuellem Klatsch und Tratsch genießen, bevor sie sich wieder mit ihrer Arbeit verkroch und gegen späten Nachmittag von Carson gestört wurde.

„Beckett an Doktor Shepherd." Die Angefunkte schrak von ihrer Arbeit hoch und sah sich suchend um, bevor sie bemerkte, dass Carson nicht in ihrem Labor war. Noch immer nicht gänzlich an ihr Funkgerät gewöhnt zögerte sie kurz bevor sie es aktivierte.

„Hier Shepherd", sprach sie und kam sich dabei reichlich komisch vor, bis sie Carson murmeln hörte: „Irgendwie wird das verwirrend. Cassidy, sind Sie da?"

„Carson, was kann ich für Sie tun?", erwiderte sie und hätte sie es sich in Anbetracht seiner nächsten Worte vielleicht überlegt, ob sie antworten sollte. „Ich soll Ihnen von Major Lorne ausrichten, dass morgen das verpflichtende Schießtraining für alle, die für einen Außenwelteinsatz in Frage kommen, stattfindet."

Oh Mist.

**Kapitel 2 Ende**


End file.
